A pink pair of boots costs $$10$, and a popular red sweatshirt costs $7$ times as much. How much does the red sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $10$ $7 \times $10 = $70$ The red sweatshirt costs $$70$.